Memories of a Forgotten Childhood
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Erik and Christine are together and married. Two blessings are placed upon them, but Christine is now contantly haunted by her childhood. To make things all better Raoul decides to kidnap her in hopes of getting her back. Based mostly on ALW'S
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own anything. But I do own parts of the plot. Blood-of-Rage inspired this story.

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 1

_Christine looked at Raoul, with warm tears falling down her cheeks. "I have to go Raoul." Raoul just stared, "but why?" Christine sighed, " this is my dream. I need to find an my Angel of Music!" _

"_You're father was delusional!" he yelled. Christine turned from him, walking away, and for once she did not look behind to see if he had stayed._

_**Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
**_

_**L**__**eave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
**_

_**Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !**_

_Raoul just stood there watching, "damn you to Hell!" he cried out in tears. Then he slowly walked away, cursing the day he met her. _

Christine jumped, and her eyes flared open, when she felt Erik's arm around her waist, and his grip tighten.

She gently kissed his hand and snuggled closer into his arms. Erik slowly awoke and looked down. "Christine, are you okay?" he asked her.

Christine looked up into his eyes, "I'm fine sweetheart. Thank you, for protecting me." Christine closed her eyes and sleep fell upon her once more. Erik smiled and quietly slipped out of the bed, kissing her before he left.

"What nightmares haunt now, my love?" Erik sighed sitting down and worked quietly at the new opera, which he had been working on. "This is for you." he whispered.

He was coming to the breaking point of inspiration and coming to it's climax. It was then, that he had looked to his wife.

Christine moaned, and began to cry loudly. She was dreaming of her father's death once more. He slowly walked to their bed, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

That didn't work, he slowly sat her up, and held her tightly, rocking her gently. "Your safe love. I'm here, forever."

_**Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
**_

_**You're safe  
No-one will find you  
your fears arefar behind you**_

Erik stopped after what seemed like hours, but it was then that Christine stopped and calmed down. "My poor little love, you mustn't stress yourself."

"Erik?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes?" Christine smiled and caressed the deformed side of his face. "You will stay here with me till morning?" Erik chuckled, and kissed her hair gently. "Of course love."

Christine sighed and fell asleep once more. Erik chuckled and let sleep claim him as well. Christine awoke once more that night and ran to the bathroom puking into the toilet.

She glance back before washing her face, Erik was not in the bed. When she headed back to the bed, Erik placed hi hand on her forehead. "Are you ill love?" he asked her concern showing in his eyes.

"I should be fine don't worry." Christine replied.

"If you don't feel good tomorrow tell me!" he said before letting her and himself sleep.

Christine woke up alone, and sat up frightened. "Erik!" she cried out. "Where are you?" Erik walked into the room. "Yes my dear love?" He asked sitting on the bed.

Christine looked at him and began to stutter. "I.. I thought ...that... you... had...well you know, died or left me all... a..lo...ne."

Erik chuckled, "Never my love. I merely left the room to let you sleep and began to make breakfast."

Christine chuckled too, and took Erik's hand as he led to the breakfast that he had made.

As they ate their meal, Erik looked at Christine and smiled. "Now, I know how hard you have been working for the past two years, and I think it's time to show our managers who our new Prima Donna should be."

Christine smiled, yes Erik had been tutoring her once more in order to prepare her voice for the managers. Christine still felt a little woozy but it was nothing.

"Christine I'm worried about you are you sure you're alright?" Erik said, worried his love was deadly ill. Christine smiled and looked at the clock.

"I'm fine." she lied to herself and Erik, don't worry." she flashed him a smile of confidence.

Things were at peace now at the Opera House. Erik had apologized to the managers and Raoul left shortly after the masquerade, when she had left to be with Erik.

"Yes I suppose I should go now, wish me luck." Christine sighed as she stood up.

"You don't need luck." Erik laughed. "But I will kiss you for luck." Christine came back into the room walking to Erik, rubbing his shoulders.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." She said teasing him. Christine then headed to the Opera, blowing Erik a kiss before she left.

Erik laughed, how wonderful it was that she stayed with him. He worried for her everyday still protecting her form any dangers. Even now he was worried, forhislove might be deadly ill.

"Christine will get the part she's meant to get, I will make sure of this." he sighed. "Christine will not be proud of me, that's for sure."

Erik stood up, and walked to his piano, to work on his opera. "First I will send my mangers a letter." Erik chuckled as he began to write to them, what fun this was.

"Let us hope you obey my orders my dear friends. Disobeying me as you know can be...disastrous."

Christine walked up to the stage but before she could reach Meg, she felt a sickness in her stomach, rushing to the nearest restroom, she puked into the porcelain bowl.

As she stood up and washed her face, she sighed. "What's wrong with me? I was fine yesterday. Wait I was a little woozy last night! Oh my God!" She then quickly rushed to Mme. Giry and told her of the past night and the accident this morning.

Mme. Giry smiled, "I'll tell the doctor in the mean time go the manager await you.

73073873496820436732

okay I've decided to make a few changes to this chapie lazy. kender helped me with this one and gave me some ideas! Thank u to her.


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, THIS SUCKS!

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 2

Christine walked amongst the chorus girls as she headed towards Mr. Frimin and Mr. Andre'. '

This is it.' she thought. As she approached them, they turned around and smiled at her. "Ah Miss Daee. Just the girl we wanted to speak with." they said in unison. Christine smiled and shook their extended hands. "Actually, it's Destler." she said.

They smiled, they seemed happy, but things are not always as they seem. Christine had pondered. "Actually I've come to speak to you about Carlotta and her leaving. I would like to be your new prima donna."

"Well Christine, that's what our good friend the Phantom has been writing to us about. He says your ready so, let's hear you sing." Christine smiled, she would get what she wanted and hopefully make Erik happy.

"That was beautiful, should you like to hear the letter he sent?"

"Yes."

Andre' took out the letter he had got this morning and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Managers,

My wife is going to sing to you today. Rest assured in getting what she wants. She will get the part.

Your Humble Servant,

O.G."

Everyone gasped loudly. Was it true did Christine marry the Phantom? Christine nodded her head in silence, looking ashamed of her husband. 'I'm not ashamed of him. He loves me and i love him'

All eyes soon were upon someone else now and Christine looked up.

It was Raoul he smiled as he spoke, "I come back as your Patron, I can not give up on you people."

Christine turned to leave, but she was stopped by Mme. Giry. "Christine. Congratulations, sweetheart. Go now. Tell Erik of your great news."

Christine smiled and touched her arm gently, " you mean..."

"Yes, congratulations my dear I'm happy for you." Christine smiled as she went to the managers. "Um excuse me, I hate to be rude, but something has come up and I must see my husband as soon as possible." Andre' laughed, "my dear of course you may go we are finished today anyways."

Raoul stopped her as she went to leave. "Wait! Christine. I'm back and maybe we could get married. After all you can't love him!" he cried out. Christine laughed and patted his cheek.

"Oh Raoul, how funny."

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You want me to leave my husband to marry you, when after all beauty hides behind the mask." Christine giggled and walked off, leaving Raoul confused.

Now Erik was another hurdle in her day. Christine had so much to tell him, but what first the good news or the bad? "I will tell him the good, he will like that more."

She smiled as she dismounted the boat and entered her home. "Erik. I'm home!"

--------------------------

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please review this one or I may never update!- Rosakara13


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING.

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 3

Christine stood there for a long time, waiting for her husband to return to her arms. About twenty minutes later,, she gave up. Christine sighed as she walked to their bed hoping he'd be there, alas he wasn't.

"Oh Erik." she whispered. Christine sat down on the bed, "I'll just nap." Christine laid down and closed her eyes. "Oh how I wish Erik were here." she whispered.

_There he was staring into her eyes coldly, "You belong to me!" he had yelled out. Christine had instantly fell in love with him right there. Raoul held her tighter to him. "No Raoul, I love him." she said._

"_What?" Christine smiled as she walked towards Erik. "I love you Erik." she told him. He smiled and took her hand. "Come with me, angel." Christine left with him and that was it._

_The managers were stopped later on by Erik. They were furious with him. Erik had explained that he was persuaded by the old manager to do those things should he be insulted. _

_Erik had then apologized to them, " Again I am so sorry but I must tell you I will be leaving for some time, maybe you will learn that I am useful in that time." _

_The mangers had forgiven him, and headed off. "How strange that man." said Andre _

"_Well we could use him to tutor young chorus girls."_

"_What a great idea Frimin!" _

_Erik walked back to his lair, were Christine slept in his bed. "Oh Christine. I love you so much." He laid down beside her and held her close. He then let sleep claim him. Christine awoke moments later. _

"_Erik, I love you too." she stared at his mask, "Poor dear." she whispered taking the mask off his face. He was so beautiful. "Oh Erik." she whispered as she laid down once more, placing her hand on his face._

"Christine!" a voice called out. Christine awoke instantly rushing to the boat, ignoring her dream of happy memories. She ran to Erik smiling embracing him. "I have news to tell you!" Erik held her tighter, "Is this good, or will I be terribly put out?"

Christine sighed, "Well first of all, I'm the new prima donna." Erik took her and twirled her around. "Wonderful! I new they had some brains left somewhere!" Christine smiled, "secondly Raoul has returned to the opera house." Erik frowned. "This is not good. I'll have to kill him now." Christine sighed. "But sweetheart you promised me!"

"I know, but your safety is on the line!" Christine turned away from him. "Christine I am told you have more news for me?"

"Yes, I do." she turned around and looked at him. "Okay we are going to have a....." she paused 'okay I can do this.' "I'm pregnant." she said, Erik fell back with joy, splashing into the water. "Erik!" He chuckled, "I am fine love. I think I'm going crazy sweetheart, did you just say you were pregnant?"

"Yes." Erik stood up and jumped out of the water. "Wonderful sweetheart! I'm going to be a father!" Erik was so happy, that Christine didn't dare to anger him by bringing up his letter. 'Later Christine. Much later.'

It would come up during dinner, Christine bravely got up the courage. "Erik my love. There was a letter that the managers received today." her mood suddenly changed, "You promised me!" she screamed. Erik hung his head. "Christine I was only interested in you getting what you wanted."

"And I did with or without you!"

Erik grew angry. "Excuse me madam, but who taught you? Who made you what you are today?!" Christine stood up and walked away, she needed to be alone right now. Erik watched in silence as she left, a small tear trickling down his eye.

Hours passed and Christine had not returned, Erik decided that it was too late and he would go to bed. He slowly walked to his bed in hoped of seeing Christine sleeping there. Alas she was not, but beside her pillow was a note. Erik read it aloud.

Dear Angel of Music,

Christine has chosen me again over you. Well not really, but she is mine now! She will soon realize what she did and come to her senses! If you want her to live than I suggest you forget about her.

Your always winning rival,

Raoul.

-----------------

ain't I evil please review with suggestions if you have any!


	4. Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing!

**babymene17**- Welcome to my world. Thanks for the review!

**Maglenan Princess**- well that's my job. And I don't know when the shower is. They haven't told me yet! Thanks for the review

. **Pinstriped-Rose-** I know it lacks detail. But I AM trying to work on it.

, **ModestySparrow9-** Glad you liked it, but I'm going to add in reasons later, keep readers interested.

**Roccovende**- Thanks for the enthusiasm.

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 4

Christine awoke the next morning, in hopes of seeing Erik beside her or at his piano playing his beautiful music. When she opened her eyes she found that she wasn't in her home at all. "ERIK!" she screamed. "He's not here." a familiar voice rang out.

Christine looked into the darkness. Trying to see the man's face. When he chuckled softly, she knew who the man was and then thought for one second. With her head down she paused. Then slowly she brought her head up. "Raoul!" she cried out. "Why am I here!"

Raoul chuckled as he sipped a glass of wine, setting it down on the table next to him. As he looked towards Christine, he could hear her tiny and muffled tears. "Why these tears love?" he asked her. "Oh yes that Phantom fellow. Why Christine? Why him?"

Christine paused, she knew that this question would be asked one day. "I love him." she said. "When we were at the ball and he called out for me I fell in love, well you see, that's when I knew that I loved him with my whole heart, and could love no one else that same way."

Raoul chuckled, "That's funny!" His tone became serious once more. "I just can't imagine that Christine." Christine looked away from him, and began to cry softy. "Or maybe I always loved him!" she screeched out in anger. "Maybe you tricked me from loving him you...you... Prissy bastard!"

Raoul choked on his wine. "Why you little hussy!" he sneered in her face. "I can't believe the words that come from your pretty little mouth!" Raoul snickered. "And your pregnant with the bastard's child. Aren't you?"

He slapped her face creating a loud sound and another whimper from Christine. "Leave me alone." she whispered. "I hate you." Raoul smiled and backed away to the door. "What ever my lady wishes." Christine listened as he closed the door, leaving her in the darkness, once more. Christine looked to the window, glancing at the sky, "Oh Erik." she whispered.

Erik sighed as he read the note for the tenth time. "Christine." he whispered. Erik saw that he needed her now more than anything. "I was so stupid! I should never had gotten angry with her." He pondered the thoughts of Christine loving Raoul and marrying him leaving her angel in darkness. "I will find a way to get her back! I must seek out help of someone wise and willing to help a man like me."

Sorry it took so long. I'm kinda lazy please review me!


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 5

Erik sighed as he made his way to the streets of Paris, once again he read the note, every word ripping his heart out. He was far too lost in his own thoughts to hear the feminine voice behind him say, "I'm sorry sir." Well the person of the voice got a little angry, "Hello! Mr. I'm lost and need to save my wife!"

Erik had then heard the woman and turned around to see a young girl about 17 years of age. Her eyes were red with a yellowish tint, he noted her short white hair, and pale skin. She wore a hooded cloak and underneath seemed to be all black.

Erik finally looked back up to meet her eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, "and how did you know about my wife?" The woman laughed lightly and said, "First of all my name is Kite, I'm a circus sideshow." Erik winced for a moment.

Kite soon continued, "Secondly I can read minds." Erik stared at her stunned. "Can you help me?" he asked her pleadingly. Kite paused for a moment and thought about it. "Sure I need my revenge against that Raoul."

Erik was even more shocked. "Why?" he asked unsure of how he wanted the words to sound. Kite stared at him for a moment and sat down. Then she looked down to the street tears falling down her cheeks. "He banished the man I love. He killed his spirit." Kite spoke softly. Erik gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Miss Kite so sorry." Kite glared up at him "Never call me Miss! Only Zack called me that."

"What happened?" Erik asked her fighting tears.

"Raoul and him were friends. When I first met Raoul I was 14 and he was about 16, and he fell in love with me he said, when I new it was only lust. Well one night he sent Zack out to get something, I think it was wine. I wanted to go but Raoul made me stay, and as soon as Zack was gone, he..." Kite paused for a second allowing her tears to flow down. "He raped me. Zack came in the room and saw us there, he knew I was wishing it was him with me by the look on my face. He then went to Raoul as his friend stood up and punched him to the floor, causing his lip to bleed."

Kite stood upand continued,"When Raoul woke up he banished Zack to some island and I ran away, but before I left I heard him utter these words. 'Christine will be next in my bed and she will like it or he lover will die! That is if the ugly bitch can find one.'"

Erik just stared at her tears evident on his face. "We must go! You know where he lives take me there now!"

Roger: i like it

Rosakara: please review and srry it's so short


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I only own ummm Kite, but she's based on my best friend and neither of us own Zack. Gr...

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part Six

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
**_

_**Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
**_

Christine sighed softly and heavily, as she glanced out the large window in the bedroom that she was locked in.

She glanced to the door, knowing it was locked, she had tried many times earlier to free herself from this prison.

"Where are you Erik?" she whispered, he was all she wanted anyways, him and to be back home hearing his soft caressing voice.

Christine walked to the window, staring out at the sky, it wasn't night, not yet the sun was just setting, and the sky turning a deep shade of red.

She stood there in complete awe, her heart going to Erik and her silent prayers asking for his safe return to her arms.

Her eyes showed tears as she glanced back to the bed. She couldn't sleep it was too hard. She turned her thoughts to the child she was carrying.

"You maybe the only thing I'll have left of him little one." she whispered to the child, her hand caressing her stomach.

9999999999999999

Kite and Erik walked in silence, as the sky got darker, Kite suggested that they rest although Erik didn't want to he did so after much arguing.

Kite sat underneath a tree and closed her eyes. The world was a cruel place, and she knew that all too well.

Erik watched the young woman in amazement, could she relate to his view of the world? Erik then knelt down to the young woman's level and looked into her eyes.

"No." Kite answered. Erik looked at her a little shocked and slightly confused. "What do you mean 'no.'?" he asked her.

"No my story is much different than yours my mother loved me." she said it with a smile, but the smiled faded into a cold stare. " No again, the time has not come for you to hear it."

9999999999999999999

Christine had moved to the bed, to the bookcase, back to the bed and to the window before night fell upon the world. She was staring out at the night sky in awe.

Erik was right it was so full of beauty and magic, he was always right, about everything it seemed.

Her heart began to break and she turned her thoughts to the moon and stars.

The moon in it's crescent form had made her think of his mask. The stars shone like his eyes, and the crickets failed to compete in his lovely evening symphony.

These little memoirs made her realize just how much she loved him. As she was about to cry, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. "So beautiful." the voice said.

Christine turned around in anger, and there was Raoul staring at her, with lust in his eyes. "Good evening love." he spoke as if they were married and she had a bad day.

His hands stroked her neck and went down a bit and back up. "It's about dinner time." he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Christine slapped his left cheek. "I'm not hungry!" she said anger lining her every word. 'How dare he!' she thought.

Raoul took her other hand and brought her closer to him. Christine struggled, but she was not strong enough. Raoul laughed slightly before kissing her on the lips hard and passionately.

When he had tried to get his tongue in her mouth, Christine bit down on it hard, released, then pushed him away.

Raoul had enough of her attempts to free herself form him. He decided that she was still under the Phantom's spell and stormed out of the room.

When he had left the room Christine wept into the pillow, occasionally throwing it at the door. After about half an hour of that she had run out of pillows.

There soon came a knock at the door. The maid came in with food for Christine. Christine ate it and went to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888

Kite had finally fallen asleep after what seemed like hours Erik noted. Once she was asleep he decided that he could sleep too.

Kite opened her eyes, finally the man had fallen asleep! Kite looked over to him, and gently touched his face.

The poor man, but what did he know about her nothing! "Oh Zack!" she whispered. I love you so much!"

Tears escaped her eyes, and she soon cried herself to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888

that's all fer now folks! Please review or I'll never update! Grabs punjab lasso I know how to use this

Roger: tries to take away lasso I'll give u candy

Authoress: yay! please review!


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 7

Kite tossed and turned in her sleep, her past was haunting her once again. Her body was shaking and her cries, and moans had awoken Erik. "Kite?" he whispered. Kite didn't wake up, she was too lost in her past.

Kite's Dream:

_Young Kite sat on the floor playing with random toys, and pretending she was a general of an elite army, just like her father. _

_Kite's mother, Kira was in the kitchen, cooking supper for her two warriors. Kite's mother, was tall, with thin black hair, and burdensome royal eyes. _

_Her body was delicate and her ears, were pointed, she looked like an elf from a book of myths. She seemed to be in a different place ,lost somehow. _

_Kite's father was a tall man, he had auburn hair, green eyes. He was an average body weight and he carried a dagger in his left pocket. _

_Little Kite's white hair was longer than it would be in the future. Her younger brother, Derek was on the floor, playing with an odd teddy bear._

_Soon the door swung open but Kite's father wasn't there. "Mommy! The General is here!" Kite called out. _

_Kira went to the door, she looked at the old general and knew what had happened. "I'm sorry Mam." was all he said. _

_Kira closed the door and fell down in a heap tears lining her face. "Mommy?" Kite had asked, giving her mother a hug. "Is Daddy okay?" _

_Kira held her daughter close, "Yes Daddy's with God." she spoke. Soon once more the door was burst open._

_The mayor stood in the doorway. "Take the children outside!" he yelled. Then two men grabbed Kite and Derek and headed for the door. "Mommy!" Kite screamed. _

"_Go Kite! Take care of Derek raise him!" Kira cried out._

_The mayor smirked and spoke with anger, "You are a witch and now we shall burn you with the wickedness of this home!" He shrieked._

_Soon the mayor was outside and he took his torch, and lit the small house on fire He laughed as Kira's muffled screams were heard and the flames grew._

_Kite watched as they killed her mother and she held Derek close to her, tears falling down her face. "Mommy." she whispered._

"_Take the children to their grandmother's house there she will raise them." So Kite and Derek were taken to their grandmother's._

_Kite watched over Derek while they lived with their Grandmother, yet one night the grandmother killed Derek._

_Kite was in the doorway watching tears lining her cheeks and anger lining her heart. The next morning Kite was sold to the circus as the demon's child. The girl with the fox ears who was raised by wolves was her title. _

_Everyday she watched as children threw tomatoes at her and laughed at her animal instinct, Kite wanted to kill them all. Zack, a young acrobat visted her everday and was enchanted by her animal instinct and control over her powers._

_With the help of Zack, Kite soon escaped and was free. The two of them after many months fell in love. Then Zack was banished after that horrible evening. "Zack. Please take me with you." Kite sobbed. _

_Zack held her closer, kissing her hair. "I love you Kite which is why, you can't come." Kite looked at him in the eyes. _

"_I love you too, and I'm coming with you! You can't let me stay with Raoul!" Kite protested. _

"_He won't hurt you, he wants Christine now. And if you go into his desk, top drawer you'll find the list of people he's killed, raped and abused. It's a hit list see who's on it and try to warn them!" _

_Kite nodded, kissing her love on the lips deeply and passionately. "I love you! I'll come back!" Zack called out. That was it, now Kite was left alone in this world and so she began to drift._

_End Dream._

Kite woke up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erik looked at her, and took her hand helping her to stand up. "Come it's morning we should head for the bastard's house now." he said quietly. Kite nodded, and the two began to walk on.

555555555555555555555555555555555555

Christine awoke, and found that Raoul was next to her and his hand was around her waist. "Bastard." she whispered, "Oh wait this is good." Christine kissed Raoul on the cheek, and watched as his eyes fluttered open and look at her with lust.

Christine smiled, and was about to say 'good morning' when. She opened her mouth and "blech!" her puke was all over Raoul's hair and clothes.

"Hmm..ha.. I'm sorry." she said, giving him the innocent angel look. Raoul glared at her, "That was on purpose bitch!" He smacked her across the face and left the room.

Christine smiled, if only her Erik where here to see that, he'd be proud of her. "Oh Erik!" she cried out, "I need you!"

_**and you  
always beside me  
**_

_**to hold me  
and to hide me **_

Christine walked to the window and looked to the clouds. "Where are you my love?" herheart breaking sobwas heard throughout the mansion and soon she fell down in a heap on the floor and began to cry. "Erik!"

99999999999999999999999999777777777

Erik noted Kite's slightly fast pace, and also noted her weary eyes. "Hey Kite?" he asked her, trying to keep up with her swift movements.

"Yeah." was all she said.

"What were you dreaming about?" he finally said. Kite froze, and glared at him, her eyes cold and harsh.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." she said her anger lining every word.

"You were crying though, is it your past?" Erik still insisted on knowing. Kite swung around once more and her anger increased.

"I said 'nothing that concerns YOU!' Okay! Leave me alone!" To Erik's surprise Kite soon fell to the ground her head in her lap, and the tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Derek." she said softly.

Erik bent down to her level, "I'm sorry, Kite I didn't know it was that bad." Erik thought of his own past thinking hers would never compare to his horror. Kite said nothing, and stood up walking once more.

Erik was about to get up when he heard a voice call out, "Don't touch the little lady!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888899999999999999999999900000000000000

Ta dah! It's finished this chapie! Please R&R or I'll never update and I'll sick my muse on you!

Roger: not doing it! You're very violent!

I know! Muhaha haha ha ! Hoped you liked it!


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

Note to readers, I will be slowing down a bit after this chapie, and I will only focus on one scene at a time. This chapie required a lot of planning since I'm making a friend ooc . And I own none of the songs. Every Heart belongs to BOA, Cry belongs to Mandy Moore, and Whiskey Lullaby belongs to Brad Paisley

Part 8

Kite did not hear the voice of the man who had called out. No man could ever make her smile. No man, her Zack was gone. She could only imagine the pain of finding her love again, only to have him tell her he found a pretty American girl and married her instead, because she held a promise for a future. Kite pondered if Zack had not married and pursued his dream of becoming a ninja.

Flash Back

_It had been about a month since Kite and Zack had met and they were fast friends boy now, sharing dreams and falling in love. Kite would sit in her cage and watch as Zack would tell her of his dreams and watched as he would talk to her but he never looked at her when they talked. "Zack?" she had asked one night, "Tell me of your dreams."_

_Zack paused, "Well I want to be a ninja Kite." _

"_Wow. Sounds cool." Kite was off somewhere else as if she was picturing him in all black._

"_Kite?" Zack asked, looking into her far off dazed eyes. "What are your dreams? What is it that you want to do with your life, I'm sorry if I offend you by asking this." Kite looked at him and smiled. She reached out a hand and stroked his soft hair. _

"_My dream is to get out of here, and hide forever and never see another human again. I hate them!" She said. A pain rushed through her and her tears began to fall and dampen Zack's hand which had been there since she started to speak._

"_Even me?" he asked._

"_No, you're different than the rest of them! You care." Kite told him, trying to rid her face of his soft hand. _

"_Then let me hide with you, or come with me and train to be a ninja."_

"_I can't Zack." Kite told him sadly, "I just can't."_

"_Why!" the pain in Zack's voice _was obvious.

"_Because Zack! I'm not meant to be that, I will accept your invitation to hide with me, only if you stay bound to me after you start the hiding. Don't ever leave me!"_

"_I will never leave you Kite. I promise." Zack then lightly kissed her hand, and left the room leaving Kite in darkness._

End Flashback

Kite now sobbed. "You broke your promise Zack!" she cried out in anguish. She then continued to walk on. Kite silently walked on, and her head hung down like a dead flower.

_**In endlessly repeating time,**_

_**We know why we are living.**_

_**We go through the nighttime laughing,**_

_**Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.**_

_**Memories of everything has settled**_

The shadowy figure look at Kite as she walked slowly her feet shuffling across the dirt road. A smile played across his lips. He walked in strides and boots made the sound of a tiny child's hands clapping as if they were playing patty cake with a friend. So sweet and innocent as if the sound could cover up a past of darkness and hate.

The male watched Kite closely it seemed he had a strange obsession with this girl. Her hair he noted had been cut so it hung a at her chin line and brushed against her cheek bones. Her eyes still glowed like stars against a jet black sky. How he loved her, but this man. She was with some other man! Didn't she say I never want to see a human being again?

_**I'll always remember**_

_**it was late afternoon**_

_**It lasted forever **_

_**and ended so soon**_

Erik had heard the voice of the man but all the time ignored it. It wasn't until he felt the presence of the man right behind him, that he turned around. There stood a man, his eyes were the only thing Erik could see and they were blue.

The man paid no mind to Erik and walked past him casually and his eyes were focused on Kite. As he advanced towards the female who speed walked so gracefully. It was Erik who now stood in front of him, his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" he asked the man coldly.

"Why are you with that girl?"

"What girl? Oh that one are you she's female? Hell I'm not even sure!" Erik smirked as he spoke.

"How dare you insult the woman I love!" the man cried out, "She's a beautiful rose!" Zack then tackled him and threw face in the dirt. "You damn bastard!" he cried out as he stood up and kicked Erik in the side.

Kite froze, what was Erik doing now? She turned around to face the two men, Erik with his face in the dirt and the other man standing in front of her his mask now off. She froze was it really him? His hair had grown since she last saw him. It was now a mullet style. Her first thoughts were Zack! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

It was then that all common sense left Kite, not that she had any to begin with. Zack didn't see the mayhem that would soon tackled him. He heard a voice and he went to duck, **_CRASH!_** Too late, Kite was now on top of him her arms around his neck choking him, and her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Zackie!" she squealed. "I missed you so much!" Zack opened his eyes and kissed her cheek, "I missed you too." After several embracing moments Zack and Kite were on their feet and making out once more. "Oh Kite my heart felt so empty without you."

Erik stared at the lovers and hung his head down. He could never survive without Christine. He loved her, she was his everything.

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**_

"And the angel won't sing any lullaby." Erik whispered. He must find out who this Zack was, and continue his quest to Christine.

000000000000000

hope u liked and I don't hate Erik! Please r&r


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer...I own nothing except Kite, Zack, and maybe Elizabeth

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 9

Christine gazed out the window, her tears falling softly and landing into her opened mouth as she cried in agony. The very thing that made her happy was now miles away and down an empty road, filled with hatred and guilt.

She hated herself for arguing with Erik, she knew he would never change his ways. That was why she loved him damn it! She also knew that he would come for her, he promised her long ago he would. She was his angel according to him, he would never give up such a gift she hoped.

She could feel the child within her stir as she walked to the cushioned chair, sitting down with a slump. She sat there her, mind was in a trance. It was almost as if her soul had been destroyed and now she was a drone, devoid of emotions. Christine closed her eyes and let the memory of Erik's voice sooth her. A smile played across her face, as the song reached it's climax, the door was opened.

"Miss?" a voice called out. Christine awoke from her trance and looked at the maid, Elizabeth she thought it was. The small maid was thin with black hair and aqua eyes.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The Victome has asked you to wait for him in his study." Christine sighed, then she had an idea she would snoop around to find information on Raoul and use it against him! She was becoming her husband again, putting on a mask of innocence. Silently she stood up and walked out the door, following the tiny maid to Raoul's study.

The snooping began, as she searched through his papers, and his desks drawers, nothing seemed to help her at all, until she spotted a yellow envelope . She was going to pick it up when she heard Raoul's voice outside the door. Panicking, she put it in her book, saving it for a later time.

Raoul entered, cheerfully, as he saw Christine on the couch. "My dear, I apologize for my actions earlier, I'm still in a state of shock I guess. I do hope you will forgive me." Christine looked at him for a second, his act was very convincing, but she still didn't trust him. He spoke again, "My dear, are you hungry? Would you like to dine with me this evening, unless you wish to dine alone."

"I wish to eat in my room. If that is acceptable sir." Christine spoke emotionlessly.

"As you wish." Raoul then left the room, leaving Christine to get up and leave the study and rush to her room. When Christine got there, she opened to the envelope and read the list that was inside, it horrified her.

_List of Women to Pleasure and Kill if they do not like it_

_Marie... 12/25_

_JENNA... 1/3_

_ERICA...3/23_

The list went on, a star if they liked it, two stars if he got them pregnant, three stars if he killed them after getting the pregnant. As Christine read on, she find only horror. Then she read the last two names on the list.

_Meg Giry... AFTER MASQUERADE (note: very beautiful, perhaps more than Christine, must make this one my mistress_ _if I marry Christine )_

_Christine Daee...(note: kill phantom or her, which ever Meg wants.)_

Christine gasped, he had been cheating on her since the engagement! She quickly had Elizabeth return the list to Raoul's study. She then sat down and wrote Erik a letter, telling him how much she missed him, and of Raoul's plan.

"Elizabeth, this a picture of my husband if you see him in the streets, please give it to him." Elizabeth nodded and headed out the door of the De Changy estate.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

**what did the note say? Hmmmmmmm, well find out in the next chapter and please review. sorry it's carppy but here ya go! 4 reveiws for me to update**


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: own nothing

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 10

Erik walked faster than before, he didn't care if the other two never caught up to him. Zack could wait, he could discover his secrets later, Christine came first. Erik decided then and there that he would let his angel decide whom she wanted to be with, and if it wasn't him, so be it. He learned that when you love someone, sometimes you need to let go of them. Kite ran to catch up with him, Zack right behind her, "hey are you okay?" she asked him.

"No! I'm missing the only woman I ever loved and you think I'm alright? Go now!" He said, shoving them into a nearby pond, "I wish to be alone! I hate you and your mushy ways!" Erik cried out running away.

0000000000000

Elizabeth ran with Christine's note quickly, as she glanced at the picture of Erik. She had to find him, Christine looked so sad last night. As she continued running she saw him! It was Erik! "Sir!" she called out.

0000000000000000

Erik looked at the that woman and sneered, "Yes?"

"I have a note for you." She said handing him Christine's note. Erik snatched the note, carefully examining the hand writing he confirmed it was indeed Christine's. Smiling at her penmanship and how childlike it was, he opened the envelope, and carefully took out the letter. When he brought it closer to him, he could smell her perfume on the letter. Breathing it in he moaned softly. "Christine." Quickly he unfolded the paper and read silently:

_Dearest Erik,_

_I miss you so much! I have urgent news to tell you! It's about Raoul, and knowing you, you're clenching your fist in rage right now at that monster's name, but please let me continue. First of all I want you to know how much I love you and how sorry I am for angering you and that this would never have happened if I kept quiet! I'm so mad at myself for this. _

_Our baby if you are wondering about my bundle of joy, is fine, and will be just like his father. I miss you so, but that is not why I wrote this letter. Oh Erik for the longest time I feared you'd never come for me! Please send word back if you are. Back to Raoul, he has a list of women he has raped and killed. Meg was on the list but as we all know she's still alive. Oh Erik. I'm next on the list! I fear for our child, I fear for myself and most of all I fear for you. Raoul he wants us both dead! I'm frightened. Erik, I can't sing here! I haven't tried though. That's because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me. _

_Please come for me! I'm at your mercy angel. I miss you deeply and each night when you are not with me, I die Erik. I love you now and always. "**Angel of music how I miss you. Lonely are my days. Angel my soul is weak come save me. Take me away with you." **I wrote that for you Erik, so to keep you going think of me singing it. _

_I must hurry on with this, though I could write forever. Please dear love bring me a rose. Raoul has nothing but lilies in his house. I wish to have roses, red ones, they remind me of you. All my love goes out to you, my angel, tutor, husband, phantom, protector, and love of my life. Come to me soon for he plans to do this tonight! Take the carriage with Elizabeth. Remember me always if you do not come._

_I will always love you,_

_Christine Anne Destler _

The letter had brought tears to his eyes. "I'm coming Christine!" he cried out. Kite looked kindly at Erik smiling. "Let us help." she said. Erik nodded as they got in the carriage, and it pulled away to the De Changy estate. Staring out the window, Erik thought about his beloved, oh why would she think such things about him anyways? "I get you Christine. I'll save you from that fop if it's the last damn thing I do!"

9999999999999999999999999999

LOL sorry it's so short but I've been wanting to update forever!

Lots of love and reviews please!

Rosakara


	11. Part 11

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 11

I still own nothing and the song belongs to Barry Manilow and ALW

_A small Christine watched as her father so very weak gave the maid an address. The new home for Christine once he had died. Christine bit back tears as she watched her father die. When he had been pronounced dead, Christine ran off to the gardens where she let out her grief and cut her long hair, knowing it would grow back. She had lost her father, what was she to do? She would live in an Opera house now, and where was her angel of music? _

_**Last night, I waved goodbye  
now--it seems years  
I'm back in the city  
where nothing is clear  
but thoughts of me --holding you  
bringing us near**_

_Her mind played the day Mme. Giry came to take her away; she left the country side to be in the city. The angel had still not come, maybe he would never come. Had this all been a lie from her father? It could not be! Her angel would come for her. He had to come, and he did. _

888888888888888888888888

**_And tell me  
When will our eyes meet  
When can I touch you  
When will this strong yearning end  
and when will I hold you again_**

Erik could not grasp the thought of his tears over her dead body. In fact the very thought broke his heart. As the carriage neared the estate he saw Christine standing by the window her hands caressing the soft glass. Without thinking he jumped out of the moving carriage and ran onto the grounds. Christine's eyes softened and tears fell once more. Erik ran to the tree by her window and climbed it. Soon he was looking in at her. His mind then sang:

_**No one would listen **_

_**No one but her **_

_**Heard as the outcast hears. **_

_**Shamed into solitude **_

_**Shunned by the multitude **_

_**I learned to listen **_

_**In my dark, my heart heard music. **_

_**I longed to teach the world **_

_**Rise up and reach the world **_

_**No one would listen **_

_**I alone could feel the music **_

_**Then at last, a voice in the gloom **_

_**Seemed to cry "I hear you; **_

_**I hear your fears, **_

_**Your torment and your tears." **_

_**She saw my loneliness **_

_**Shared in my emptiness **_

_**No one would listen **_

_**No one but her **_

_**Heard as the outcast hears **_

_**No one would listen **_

_**No one but her **_

_**Heard as the outcast hears... **_

Christine looked out her window; the sight of Erik dried her tears. She then opened the window and took his loving hand, leaving the room.

444444444444444

Kite and Zack walked into the house and held each other close. Zack, who was always strong, seemed weak at this very moment. Kite could not hold back tears as she and her beloved held each other for what might be the last time. Kite would not allow herself to cry this time, but it was too late for she had soaked Zack's shirt with her tears. "I'll always love you Zack." Zack nodded and held her closer.

"How much longer will I have to live without you," he asked his heart breaking once more.


	12. Part 12

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part 12

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or the charries except Kite and Zack

Erik held Christine tightly in his arms as he walked her to the carriage. No words were spoken between the couple for there were none to describe the feeling each had. Christine had been so frightened that Erik was never going to come and now having him here was more like a dream come true. Erik felt his heart melting as his wife kissed him softly on the lips. Slowly he placed her slumbering body next to him and awaited his friends.

**_I set out on the narrow way  
Many years ago,  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road.  
I got lost a time or two,  
Wiped my brow, kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._**

Zack watched and waited as Kite went inside the mansion. Tears were forcing their way out of him. Had he only known that he would loose her to this! Fate was cruel and if this was how it had to end then so be it.

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

Kite walked into the foyer not once looking back to glance over to Zack. She could never look back not even to see him cry. Longing for freedom built up in her heart and she closed her eyes and let the memories of her forgotten childhood come back.

_FLASH BACK_

_It was a cold and rainy night; a mother's cries could be heard as she brought a new life into this world. Young Kite sat waiting in her bedroom, hoping that her new baby brother would be her best friend. Hours passed and there was no soft cry of the baby. Instead Kite heard her mother sobbing for God to give her baby back to her. _

_Soon the maid took Kite outside and began to beat her for making her mother lose the baby. Kite's screams could be heard from miles around and with each cutting slap of the leather whip blood seeped out._

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

Could life get any worse for little Kite? Luckily there was another child in the same womb and this one survived. Kite was hugged and kissed many times that morning. The sun beamed out and a rainbow appeared in the sky. Kite went outside to chase it trying to find the treasure on the other side. "I'm coming!" she would cry out. Her mother nursed her little brother Derek and smiled at her daughter, tears blinding her. Indeed life was going good.

_**Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
and what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
And rainbows have nothing to hide.  
**_

Kite walked on through the mansion though tears threatened to fall down, they refused to show themselves. Why was the coward hiding? She pondered this until he showed up and Kite stood her ground. Kite extended her hand and dropped a ring to the ground. "My answer was and will always be the same Raoul, NO! I will not marry you. I do not love you." With those words said she left him, but not before throwing a sharp blade into his side.

_**So we've been told and some choose to believe it  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.**_

_**Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers, and me.**_

Outside the mansion two lovers held each other in a warm embrace. Christine's right hand was on Erik's chest and her left around his neck. Erik's left hand fingers were tangled in Christine's hair and his right hand was around her waist.

Zack waited for Kite to come for him. Time passed and still Kite did not come. When the midnight hour rang, he gave up all hope and walked back to the carriage. Once inside he fell asleep. Erik looked out the window and there was Kite running to join them. Erik let her inside and she slept beside Zack. Erik got into the front of the carriage and drove off. Leaving the empty mansion for the last time, little did he know someone was watching him and this someone was angry.

TBC….

Okay I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I get 5 reviews!


	13. Part 13

Memories of a Forgotten Childhood

Part13

Disclaimer: I own only Zack and Kite

The stranger watched as the happy couples rode off. He wasn't made at them, he was mad at himself for not stopping Raoul in the first place. Much later on the man killed himself by jumping off the roof of the mansion, his name was Piangi.

Piangi had wanted his Carlotta to be famous once more so he moved back to Paris so she can resume her career. This of course involved getting Christine out of the picture. He didn't want to upset his dear wife, so he wouldn't. He now regretted what he had done, feeling bad for the Phantom he had decided to end his life so that Carlotta would never sing again.

sorry, I know it's short and pointless

but It's just a short filler do not flame me! Next Chapter will be longer as it is the final chapter in the story.


	14. Part 14

Chapter 5

Own nothing!!

The Beast looked at Gaston and closed his eyes to think of a lie. "You are a man loved in the village outside the wood. You a courting a beautiful blonde woman, she wears a green dress." He told him. Gaston nodded and ran off out the door. The Beast smiled to himself.

Chip came running into the great hall and tugged at his arm. "Master, Belle is asking for you. She has a fever." The boy was in tears and his voice was weak. The Beast nodded and ran to Belle's room.

His mind was racing, and his heart was pounding. He couldn't live without her, he wouldn't. Once inside her room, he couldn't think. He walked to her side slowly. She was very pale and her eyes glossy. "Beast?" she called out to him reaching for his hand.

The Beast took her hand and held it in his paw. "I love you Belle." He whispered. Belle smiled and stroked his paw.

"What is your name?" she asked him, her eyes were tearing up. The Beast smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Adam." He whispered, "My name is Adam." Belle smiled warmly and rubbed her face against his paw. Adam knelt before her as the serpents left the room. "I will tell you everything you want to know." Belle sighed happily and shifted in the bed.

"Lay next to me." She told him, "Please. I don't want to be cold." Adam nodded and lay in the bed next to her. She rested her head in his fur, and fell asleep almost instantly. "Love you Adam."

"Love you too Belle."

One more chapter to go!


End file.
